User talk:Hhhippo/BuildArchive/Team Foundry Balanced
Rate-a-build Please rate new builds. It is not mandatory to explain your rating and testing is optional, though it is preferable. Also, please '''take note of where a build is designed to be used' before voting.'' The build functions as intended, equally or better than other builds (Favored): #''Surprisingly, it works extremely well. Charger Xd 21:39, 22 January 2007 (CST)'' #It's long... But it works! Great job! --Ttibot 11:30, 25 January 2007 (CST) #Finally got around to testing it, works well. Teutonic Paladin 11:02, 28 January 2007 (CST) #Today I went out the first time in the foundry as bonder. ^^ we had leavers but the build worked well.--Babboelvis 20:27, 28 January 2007 (CST) #I went into the Foundry with nearly this exact build. I have used a variant of this team build (in other parts of DoA) and had went as a 55---> 1hp bip N/R bringing the spirits. Well, obv the envrio effect of the foundry elim's 55 bipping. So the pug "leader" decided that I was going to run a n/mo so I could do the nec tran + rb trick, as needed to jump gates. Well, I totally disagreed, because none of the emo's would go e/r, nor did a monk (but the monk's bar is tighter than an Ele's). We made it to the foundry area itself (room 5?), mostly by hiding behind gates and fighting on opposite sides of them. Symbosis is basically required and EoE helps, or at least makes the run easier. We ended up failing the area (many problems and a leaver after the first quest), but the build works, if only we had the last part, a ranger or part ranger. Another important thing to add is vent/ts is pretty much required (or at least makes it a lot easier). I have yet to do an area of DoA without using a voice server. Lax 10:44, 30 January 2007 (CST) The build functions as intended, but other builds with the same professions do it better (Unfavored): #''(your sig here)'' The build does not fulfill its designated role at all (Unfavored): #''(your sig here)'' Discussion The tank will have Balthazar's Spirit on which will allow for constant casting of all Earth Magic spells. ???? :???? to you. What's wrong with that statement? --Karlos 18:32, 11 December 2006 (CST) :Bonder casts it on himself as well as the tank. — 130.58 (talk) 01:23, 12 December 2006 (CST) Ever tought of implementing a Paragon with "They're on Fire!" skill because with three "Searing Flames" elementalists foes should be be burning most of the time, plus he can power casters quite nicely if he uses "Echo" on "Aria of Zeal".----Glass 17:35, 13 December 2006 (CST) :It's a nice thought. The catch is that it's not as secure as bonding (i.e. a foe not burning will do full damage). However, it cannot be shattered. I see the merit in it. Feel free to try it and let us know. If you think it works well, we can add the build as a variant. Keep in mind that the Bonder makes the tank a lot stronger than he is. --Karlos 11:34, 16 December 2006 (CST) On the Healer's Boon monk, change Rebirth to Resurrection Chant for fast (4 sec) back-line rez during battle. :Resurrection Chant casts in 8 seconds. And Monks should not be rezzing during battle. Monk rez is usually rebirth because it's for disaster recovery. --Karlos 01:09, 20 December 2006 (CST) ::At least, THIS monk should not be rezzing during battle. The HB monk is the main healer in this build. Skyreal 08:55, 24 December 2006 (CST) Healer's Boon is best monk spell to copy with Arcane Mimicry. Consider having a secondary monk take advantage of that. :To what end? What does the party benefit? The Healer's Boon monk is primarly to use Heal Party. --Karlos 01:09, 20 December 2006 (CST) Instead of a tank couldn't you use a stonflesh aura-armor of earth-stone striker(with armor v earth of course, posibly eve mantra of earth)-mystic regeneration(if youre not using mantra-sliver amror(if you want to do some decent damage too)-ether renewal ele? :That's overkill - usually Stoneflesh Aura with one other armor skill coupled with the healing provided here is enough. Skyreal 08:55, 24 December 2006 (CST) I don't know who to take out, but I would strongly suggest bringing a ritualist with Weapon of Quickening. Even for the tank alone, having a near constant Obsidian Flesh is a huge advantage. --67.169.91.223 23:55, 20 December 2006 (CST) :Actually, hell, why'd you go warrior on the tank? 16 earth magic > 16 strength, and at the levels of armor and damage reduction you're reaching, the extra 20 base armor from the warrior is going to make very little difference. If you're worried about life (I see signet of stamina and endure pain) Why not bring Symbiosis. The ranger already has 16 points invested in beast mastery, so the life boost would be huge. --67.169.91.223 23:58, 20 December 2006 (CST) ::We felt sorry for all the warriors that would be out of a job if they couldn't even tank. :p Anyways, in order for near constant OF to work you must make sure Weapon of Quickening is on the tank when he casts OF... in which case the SB monk works just as well, if not better. I find Spell Breaker is actually more useful than Obsidian Flesh in some scenarios. Skyreal 08:55, 24 December 2006 (CST) :::Guys, I don't know how many of you have tried this, but, a heavily buffed earth ele does not have as much armor as a heavily buffed Warrior. A warrior has a natral 115 armor against physical damage, an earth ele has a natural 60 (booo) or 70 if he uses Stalwart Insignia. So, that means that, off the bat, the ele takes more than double the physical damage. Combine that with the fact that if the ele gets interrupted, he is toast (physical interrupts, Savage Shot and the like), the warrior can sustain 150 armor (with Dolyak sig) and close to 1000 health without ANY enchants what so ever. I am not saying an Earth ele cannot work, I am saying an earth ele is the inferior choice of the two in terms of guaranteeing success. --Karlos 23:16, 24 December 2006 (CST) Tank How about this for the tank? *480+50+30-35+176+300+300+300 = 1601 hp --Apathy 16:50, 23 December 2006 (CST) :You want to drop 30 absorption for 170hp? madness! — Skuld 16:53, 23 December 2006 (CST) ::you would never be able to use defy pain anyways.--Coloneh RIP 18:04, 1 January 2007 (CST) alright im just going to point out things as i read *there should be a paragon with theyr on fire" *1-2 of the nukers should have extinguish *the tank should be E/Me using stoneflesh/stone striker/mantra of earth and echoing obsidian flesh if needed (example: User:Coloneh/Solo Elementalist Builds second one) you could even take sv/av and run to the enemy casters. *rebirth>ressurect on the eles, no need to have one with ressurect. *Consume Corpse>necrotic same cost and heals you *I dont think you need to waste an elite slot on spell breaker, if he is going way to slow, move some points on the tank into air magic and use windborne speed *I dont understand walk your pet to death, but i havent been to this area so im assuming it makes sense *monks should probably have orison thats all i an think of--Coloneh RIP 18:02, 1 January 2007 (CST) :hello?--Coloneh RIP 22:14, 3 January 2007 (CST) ::Sorry for the late response, missed that: ::*No, there really "shouldn't" be... Maybe there "could" be, but definitely not "should" be. I have beaten this place more than probably anyone else in this game and not once did we have a Paragon with "they're on fire" and I'd like to qualify our experience as a success. There just is no room for a paragon specced in command. ::*No serious condition problems. There are two conditions: Burning from the Terrorweb Dryders, which Extinguish will be nice in putting out, but they can put it back on way faster than that ele can spell Extinguish. And then the disease from the Despair Titans, while annoying is not a big threat, and Dismiss condition can be used. ::*Yes, you can fully replace the W/E tank with a Geo-tank. ::*Resurrect is in case the tank dies too far inside to res with Res Chant. Always a wise choice. You cannot rebirth the tank outside. ::*Yes they are interchangeable. ::*Spell Breaker does wonders in there. I would not take it out for anything. In fact, I would put Blessed Aura too. On a practical side, SB is needed for continued coverage against the Dream Riders. I don't know of any geo-tank that can keep Obsidian Flesh on all the time as part mesmer. There are mobs there of 4 Greater Dream Riders (i.e. 8 Enchant removals), those would strip the geo tank clean if no SB chain is maintained. ::*In the Foundry there's an environmental effect called Enduring Torment that causes all moving creatures to lose 10 health every second. So, you can kill your pet (and yourself if you want) by simply running around. ::The monk bars are very tight. Seed and Kiss are superior healing choices for the tank, Kiss is superior for everyone else and Ethereal Light heals more. So, Orison is not needed. ::--Karlos 19:29, 7 January 2007 (CST) :::*the geo tank would work wonders, and if you want constant spell protection you can take ranger secondary. 16 earth, 12 wilderness survival: serpent's quickness->Obsidian Flesh->OF->repeat. easy. if you want i can switch in the tank to that with some more effective skills. :::*im switching to CC on the monk just because it bothers me. :::--Coloneh RIP 20:33, 7 January 2007 (CST) ::::Feel free to switching to CC, though I think the wiser thing to do is just say use any corpse travel skill. And no, you can't switch to ranger secondary. Having Stonestriker + Mantra of Earth is needed to prevent the damage from overwhelming you. The onsters in DoA do CRAZY damage when enrages (534 Invoke Lightning, 325 Savage Shot)... It's not really an option. Again, my suggestion is... Get there, try with spell breaker and without (and find a better elite) and then make your case. The fact that monsters actually keep using their spells and failing (burning their energy) on the Spell Breaker target as opposed to not casting (because of Obs Flesh) is a great bonus too. --Karlos 00:41, 8 January 2007 (CST) :::::well i dont think the monsters do more than blated aatxe, do they? you can maintain kinetik armor with a E/R. and that can tank aatxe with no damage.--Coloneh RIP 17:08, 8 January 2007 (CST) try that--Coloneh RIP 17:22, 8 January 2007 (CST) I use this: I cleared the whole 4 areas with this build, in 6.5 hours. Again, get there, and then try. Kinetic Armor is an extremely atrocious idea there. But I don't have to be saying all this, just go there and check it out yourself. --Karlos 04:41, 9 January 2007 (CST) :well i dont want to run my ele all the way throught nightfall,just to prove myself right. Please give it a try once. please.--Coloneh RIP 16:52, 9 January 2007 (CST) 2 ideias for bonder and the spirits member. Did anyone notice the RANGER on this build?...It is NOT possible to have 12, 8, 8, 8 on attributes to start. I would say use a less required bow since you interupt and poision most of the time. Bonder Life Barrier, Life Bond and Balthazar spirit on the tanker. Protective Bond on the SpellCasters (The Elementalists and the other 2 monks) Balthazar Spirit on the Bonder. Already used the build with great results. NT can be swicht for CC of course. IMHO the bonder should bring the teleport skill. I also find more useful a BiP on the team than a ranger. ::Teleport skill in bonder: If the bonder brings the teleport skill, the bonds on the tank can be kept to help him/her survive. BIP The trap is mainly to control aggro inside the Foundry. The BiP is important for the bonder because of Protective Bond. When casters start taking damage the bonder will lose 9 of energy for each attack, most of the time. (3 for each elementalist, supposing you have 3 on your party) BiP will help a lot the bonder to control the energy lost. :We don't run the ranger anymore. We run an SS necro with EoE. --Karlos 17:39, 10 January 2007 (CST) ----- PS: Karlos on the last build for the tanker, how do you do with MoEarth and MoResolve ? Since they're both stances you switch when you need? MoR doesnt drain to much energy ? --Mindattack 16:50, 23 December 2006 (CST) :I go 12 Inspiration and I use Mantra of Earth mainly and then I use Mantra of Resolve ONLY when I need to get Glyph of Concentration off. This is mostly against foes with hard interrupts, i.e. the Stygian Fiends and the Tormentors (Spirit and Sanity). I switch back to Mantra of Earth immediately after. You need MoE for energy most. --Karlos 17:39, 10 January 2007 (CST) You could try swapping the Obsidian Flesh warrior for an Obsidian Flesh Dervish, since the Dervish can maintain their energy, and would take some pressure off the bonder. They also counter degen better with mystic regen. Actellim 18:09, 27 January 2007 (CST)